Bits and Pieces
by tleighstone
Summary: Garcia is ready to move on from heartbreak, but what if that heartbreak returns wanting another chance?
1. chapter 1

_Prologue_

Lights were flashing everywhere. Noise, so much noise coming from all directions. People were moving all over the place. He tried to focus, but he found it too difficult to even keep his eyes open.

"Sir, we need you to stay with us. Keep your eyes open. Look at me." He didn't know who was talking to him, but they seemed concerned. He wanted to tell them he was trying, but he was so tired.

Suddenly he felt his entire body moving, as if he was being lifted in the air. He attempted to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, a burst of air was forced into his lungs. He couldn't turn his head so everything appeared as a blur in his peripheral vision. It was all blending together; the lights, noise and people.

"…car…direct impact…internal bleeding…" He was only catching a few words. He knew they were talking about him, but he felt nothing. As it all whirled around him, he found himself drifting off into darkness.

"Ma'am, can you please tell us what happened?" The officer looked down at the young woman. Officer Curtis had been on the job over twenty years and knew to speak softly to her. She was obviously shaken up, but she had minor injuries and the doctor said she was stable enough to speak. She looked up at him with great sadness in her eyes.

"I was on my way to meet my boyfriend for dinner. I stopped at the light and moved forward when it turned green. I had just gotten through the intersection when a movement on my right caught my attention. The next thing I see is a man run right in front of my car! I slammed on my brakes, but it was too late. I…" She paused, trying to keep the tears at bay. "One minute there was nothing and the next there he was. I will never forget the look in his eyes…never." The tears started to flow and her shoulders were shaking. "Is he going to be okay?"

The officer looked down the hall where the emergency staff had rushed the man on the stretcher. "I honestly don't know. We don't even know his name." The woman bowed her head and cried silently.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, but it is going to be a rough road ahead. Several ribs are fractured, one piercing his lung. His left collarbone broke in two places and his left ankle has been shattered. There is a lot of bruising and swelling around his face, but that is minor. I am tempted to say that he is currently better off being in a coma, as his body works on healing itself." The doctor removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. It was touch and go, but he was proud of his team. Now, it was up to the patient. "If you will excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish. I will make sure you are notified of any change in his condition." The doctor walked away as Officer Jackson turned to return to his partner and the driver of the car.

Curtis was on the phone when Jackson approached. Curtis held up his hand to silence his partner. He kept nodding and mumbling the occasional non committal sounds. When he was finished, he shook his head and went to speak to the woman still sobbing a short distance away.

"Elizabeth, wasn't it?" The young woman sniffled and nodded. "I do have some good news for you. Several eyewitnesses confirm your story. They said he darted out in front of your car like the devil himself was chasing him. There was nothing you could have done differently." The woman nodded her head, but kept crying. Curtis knew it would be small comfort to her, but it was all he could offer. "As soon as the doctor releases you, you can go home. Your boyfriend is on his way and we will be in touch." Curtis jerked his head in the direction of the victim and both officers made their way down the hall. Jackson knew his partner had something to say, but he knew better than to rush Curtis. The man would speak when he was ready.

When they reached the victim's room, they stopped. Curtis stared through the glass and sighed. "Things are going to get interesting." Jackson raised an eyebrow and waited. "They just found his I.D. in the grille of the car. We've got ourselves an FBI agent. SSA Luke Alvez."

A/N This is my first ever fanfic. Garvez completely inspired me. I know where the story is going, just not sure how many chapters it will take to get there. Hope you like my maiden voyage on the Garvez fan ship!


	2. Chapter 1 (12-01 11:51:28)

Bits and Pieces

Chapter One

 **One Year Earlier**

The night started out like so many others. It had been a tough case. The whole team, minus one Penelope Garcia, had been gone for over a week. None of them were quite ready to slip back into their other lives, so they grabbed their favourite tech analyst and hit O'Keefe's. The night was filled with clinking glasses and the easy laughter that happens between friends that are really your family. But like all good things, it must come to an end.

Matt and JJ were the first to leave, each wanting to wrap their arms around their respective children and lose themselves in their spouses. A short while later Reid took his leave, anxious to prepare for his upcoming lecture. Needing a lift, Tara opted to leave with him. And then there were four.

An hour passed and while the alcohol slowed, the lively camaraderie between the team members remained. The two women were standing at the end of the table chatting, while the two men finished their drinks.

"What do you think Rossi? Think you're up for one more trip down the aisle?" Rossi was surprised by the question. Luke rarely got overly personal with the rest of the team. Sensing he might have overstepped his bounds, Luke attempted to backtrack. Rossi chuckled and held out his hand to reassure the agent.

"I'll tell you what Alvez. I will consider it when you do it the first time." Rossi watched the younger man blush, as they turned their attention to the blonde walking away from their boss. Under his breath, Rossi muttered, "At this rate I would settle for you asking her for a date." Luke turned to him, wondering if he had heard Rossi say something, but Emily interrupted.

"PG had to hit the ladies room, but I really have to get going." The brunette not so subtly raised her eyebrows at Rossi. "Dave, can I grab a ride with you? I am sure Luke wouldn't mind waiting for Garcia." She looked to the man whose eyes hadn't left the direction Garcia went. With a smirk, she added, "You will get her home safe, right?" She paused. "I mean HER home, right Luke?" The blush creeped up his face as Luke merely nodded, not trusting his voice. He was suddenly aware they knew he would take Penelope Garcia anywhere and would wait forever if necessary to do it.

When Penelope returned from the ladies room, she was surprised to see Luke sitting by himself. He was staring down into his cup of coffee and had yet to notice her. She was awestruck at the perfection of his profile. The soft curls of his hair. The dark stubble that had grown thicker while he had been a way. The chiseled jawline that just begged to have kisses placed along it. She sighed as his graceful fingers tapped away on the table. He must have heard her, as he swiveled in her direction with a shy smile. The very smile that was slowly melting away the icy layers around her heart. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the table

"Just you and me I guess, eh Newbie?" She wanted to call him so many other things, but could never let the words escape her lips. She cocked her head to the side when it looked like he was struggling with himself over what to say.

Luke knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do, but as always around the beautiful blonde, he found himself at a loss for words. Instead, he took her by the hand and pulled her down next to him. Her eyes widened, but she did not pull away. Encouraged, Luke held on and gently rubbed circles over the back of her hand with his thumb. Cautiously, he brought up the one topic that she was always so reluctant to talk about. But he just had to know.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for replacing Derek Morgan?" Penelope's head shot up, fire burned in her eyes at the mention of his name. She wanted to yank her hand away. She wanted to tell him her heart was still in bits and pieces from him leaving. She wanted to stomp away and not look back. She opened her mouth to speak, but the look on his face stilled her tongue. He looked like a little boy who had broken his mom's favourite vase; guilty, but willing to do anything to make it up to her. So instead, she found herself taking several deep breaths and staring at their still entwined hands.

"There is nothing to forgive Luke, you could never replace Morgan." She could feel how hurt he was as he tried to pull away. Penelope held his hand tighter and raised her other hand to his face, forcing him to look at her while she spoke. "You could never just be a replacement…for anyone. You have your own place on the team. You have your own place in my life." Luke couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, but it was her next words that warmed him to his very core. "You have your own place in my heart, a place that only belongs to you." She realized she revealed more than she had intended, so she quickly blurted the next words out. "Come on Newbie, time to go. Knowing Emily, she probably gave you strict instructions to get me home safe." And with that, they gathered their things and walked out the door.

Only later as she climbed into bed that night, did Penelope Garcia realize that Luke Alvez never let go of her hand the whole way home. Best of all, neither stopped smiling.


	3. Two

**Chapter Two**

Luke Alvez had been shot at more times than he could remember. He had chased down serial killers. He served over two years in the worst parts of Iraq. Today was the first time he felt nervous. Today was the day he asked Penelope Garcia out on a date.

Ever since he drove her home that night a month ago, their dynamic had changed. They still hung out with the team, but they had begun to spend time alone too. Penelope adored Roxie, so there were long walks in the park, games of frisbee and tug of war with the mop. He could tell Roxie adored her too because even though she never let Luke win, Roxie always let Penelope have the mop in the end.

Sometimes they ordered pizza and watched movies at whoever's place they ended up at. They never sat too close, just letting their fingers touch gently between them on the couch. It was like they were dating, but without all the good stuff. Well, Luke Alvez wanted the good stuff and today he was determined to make it happen.

Luke knew she came in early when they were all in the office without an active case, so he stopped by her favourite coffee shop to pick up breakfast to surprise her with. He spent the entire elevator ride second guessing himself and by the time he reached her lair, he had decided to just hand her the treat and leave. He was debating whether he could just knock on the door and run, leaving the food on the floor, when he was startled by a giggle behind him.

"Hey Newbie, how long do you plan on standing there? I do have to get in at some point." Luke slowly turned around and came face to face with a goddess. He audibly gulped as he took in her appearance. It was a new dress, he was sure of it. The dark red material clung to every delicious curve. It was longer than most of her dress, but was slit up both sides to her mid thigh. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes traveled up her body, pausing to take in the just professional enough for work cleavage on display. Luke had to shake his head and focus as he realized he had been staring for a while and she had been saying his name.

"I brought you breakfast." He groaned inwardly and mentally chastised himself. He had cleared his throat before speaking, but even he noticed it had gone up a few octaves. If Garcia was aware of the effect she had on him, she kept it to herself.

"That is very sweet of you Luke. Why don't you come join me?" Her heart started to beat a little faster when he nodded with a grin. Penelope moved past him to unlock the door and as she went by, her shoulder brushed against him. Shivering, she tried to keep her voice steady while she spoke. "Once I get up and running, the search can run itself and we can share breakfast." Luke merely nodded at her, not wanting to say the wrong thing that would get him banished from the tech cave.

While Penelope concentrated on her morning rituals, Luke had the chance to really look around. He knew not many got invited into the inner sanctum, so he was feeling encouraged about his chances of securing a date with the beautiful blonde. His eyes swept the room and he chuckled to himself. If ever there was a room that defined the person in it, this was it. Penelope couldn't do much about the blandness of the computers, so she made up for it everywhere else. There were pictures and knick knacks on every available surface. A group shot taken shortly after Matt joined the team was the biggest photo, but smaller ones of Hotch, Gideon, Alex, Kate and Walker were also present. She had told Luke once that she liked to keep the past close to her.

Beyond the photos were an eclectic mix of…well, just about everything. The current team was well represented. A fluffy white kitten from Rossi. A bright red telephone booth from Emily's time in London. The stuffed carrot Tara had won in a claw game. Four tiny trolls, one to represent each member in JJ's family. And of course, a light up TARDIS from Reid. Her latest acquisition, a rainbow coloured mermaid from Matt, was next to the phone. That's when it hit him. The tiny cat he had carefully selected for her was nowhere to be found. Feeling much less sure of himself, Luke sat, eyes glued to the floor. If he hadn't been so caught up in his own feelings, he might have noticed there was one former agent not represented by photo or item.

Luke had just about decided to forget the whole thing; if his cat didn't even rate a spot on her desk, what chance did he have? He let out the breath he was holding and started to bid his farewell, when he heard a familiar squeak. Penelope was reaching into her purse with a smile and when she pulled her hand back out, the tiny cat was clutched inside. Luke could feel the grin spread across his face as he spoke.

"You didn't forget about me after all. But why not just leave it on your desk with the others?" Luke watched the colour creep into Penelope's cheeks as she paced about the room.

"I always keep Moxie with me." She paused and briefly smiled at him. "You have Roxie, I have my Moxie. I like to keep her with me, especially when you are away on a case. It's sort of like having you here all the time. She e an has her own little space on my nightstand at home." She stops her pacing, but continues to ramble, afraid of the silence. "I…I just get sad when you leave…I mean, when the team is on a case. You said it was for stressful…" She did not get her sentence finished as Luke was on his feet and across the room in two strides. He knew this was the moment as he placed his hands on either side of her face and brought her beautiful red lips to his in a soft kiss. He didn't want to push his luck, so he merely pulled back and pressed his forehead onto hers. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing.

Penelope Garcia had been kissed many timed before, but none had left her like this. Her body was on fire, her heart raced, her skin tingles and her stomach was doing flip flops; all from one kiss. She didn't know what would become of her if anything else happened, but she wanted to find out. She reached up to Luke's collar and pulled back into another kiss, a contented moan escaping her.

This was everything Luke had been dreaming of. Penelope Garcia was in his arms, matching his kisses with ones of her own. He could feel her hands slide under his shirt and he responded by nibbling on her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her neck. Bits and Pieces of what he wanted to ask her floated into his mind, but all coherent thought left him when she backed him into a wall. They were pressed so closely together, he couldn't tell where he stopped and she began. There would be time for talking about dates later. Right now, Luke Alvez was reveling in the good stuff.

 **A/N Thank you all so much for reading my story and leaving such nice compliments. This may be my first fanfic, but I am hoping it won't be my last.**


	4. Chapter Three

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 3

Luke Alvez was a simple man. He didn't need much to be happy and lived with only the things he really needed. He believed in basic rituals and neutral colours. All of that changed the day he met Penelope Garcia. They were opposites in many ways, but Luke wouldn't change a thing. She had changed his world for the better and he would be forever grateful that he had found her.

Not one member of the team had been surprised by their new relationship. It was as if they had all expected it to happen. Luke had dreamed about it, but never thought he would win her over. Reid had spouted a bunch of numbers and statistics at him and how it was just meant to be, but Luke didn't care about the HOW. He was just glad they WERE.

Currently, both of his girls were curled up on his couch having a nap. She had arrived at his place early in the morning because he had promised to make her breakfast the night before. He had hoped she would have stayed the night, he even gently suggested it. Instead, she laughed it off, gave him a kiss and said she would see him in the morning. He hid his disappointment behind a smile, but he was tired of seeing her leave. Would she ever stay the night with him?

Luke had thought long and hard about broaching the subject with her, but he was afraid to push her for something she wasn't ready for. But Luke was ready, oh how he was ready. He wanted to lose himself in her, to forget about anything and everything except the feel of her surrounding him. He loved kissing Penelope. Every time she kissed him, the world seemed to stop. His heart beat erratically, his head spun and every last bit of him was on fire. It was becoming harder and harder to stop at only kissing. Luke would always let her decide how far things went, but he would never stop hoping for more.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Penelope yawned and stretched, accidentally disturbing Roxie in the process. She reached down to pet the dog in apology. "I guess I got up too early to come get my breakfast." Sitting up, she reached out for her boyfriend, pulling him onto the couch with her. He laughed as he landed awkwardly, half on the couch and half in her lap.

"Well, you know the solution to that?" Luke looked her straight in the eyes and held her gaze. "Stay the night." He watched as she visibly stiffened and her eyes darkened. Luke knew this was not going to go well and prepared himself to deal with her anger. Instead, he was taken aback by the tears that fell from her eyes. "Penelope, I'm sorry…I…"

"No Luke, it's not you. I knew today was coming. I even practiced what I was going to say. But now that the moment is here, I just don't know…" Penelope's tears fell harder and Luke pulled her closer to his chest. He said nothing, just held her while she cried.

After a while, Penelope's sobs became quiet sniffles. She pulled back to look at him. She only spoke two words, but they shattered his world. "I'm scared."

"Scared? What are you scared of Chica?" Luke cursed himself. Surely this was his fault. He had pushed her and now he had scared her. Seeing her tears had nearly broken him. When she looked at him again, he could feel the hurt and fear coming off her in waves.

"Luke, I am falling in love with you and that scares me more than anything. I have only really felt this much once before and it didn't end so well. I am afraid to let go, afraid to let my heart feel. I'm not sure I could come back from that again." Penelope had never wanted to sound so vulnerable, so lost. Luke had finally melted her heart, but was she ready to tell him everything? The bits and pieces her heart had been left in were just beginning to fuse together

Luke found himself at a loss for words. He had longed to hear Penelope use the word love, but he wanted her to be filled with joy about it, not sadness. He knew he would have to choose his words carefully. He gently took her hand and gently whispered to her, "I am here for you and I always will be. You are a part of me now Penelope. I am here to listen, or we can just sit here quietly. It is up to you." He pulled her back against him and tilted back into the cushions. It was up to her where they went now.

"Do you ever wonder why I was so frosty to you in the beginning?" She doesn't wait for him to answer, afraid she won't get through it if she stops. "You walked into the elevator and my heart betrayed me. It wanted to feel so badly and I couldn't let it. You were the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on and I knew; I knew my heart would want you. So, I tried to beat my feelings down. Remind myself of what happened the last time I fell for an impossibly handsome man. I tried so hard, but you wore me down. I dared to believe in you…in us." Her voice was steady now, but her words were coming out faster.

"I remember the first time I saw Morgan." Luke somehow knew this would all come back to Derek Morgan. He began to wonder if his shadow would always lurk over them. "I knew no one who looked like him could ever be interested in me, but I couldn't help myself. He brought out the best in me. I became more outgoing, let more of me shine through. I became his best friend, his confidante, his Baby Girl, but never his lover. I know he loved me, but he was never in love with me. He found his thin, gorgeous, perfect wife and he left me behind. I am his friend because I have told myself it is better this way, that it's enough. So I encased my heart in ice and let Derek Morgan go." For the first time, she looked him in the eye. "Then the hottest guy in the fugitive task force showed up and my heart wanted to thaw." She gave Luke a watery smile and took several calming breaths.

"I tried so hard to shut you out Luke. I know I was cold and defensive, but I didn't know what else to do. I just couldn't risk my heart again. I figured you would be just like Morgan; a completely unattainable man who would use me and leave me. The way you look, with that smile, you could have any woman in the world. Even if I let go of all my fears and insecurities, can you honestly say this body will be enough for you?" Her last sentence was so quiet, Luke barely heard her. She had simply run out of steam.

Luke wasn't sure where to begin. He knew he couldn't fix all the wrongs that had been done to her. He would have given everything he had to make it all right, but he knew he couldn't. At least not right now. But what he could do was tell her how he felt. He kept one hand over hers, while the other gently wiped away her tears. He kept his hand on her cheek and tilted her head until she was looking at him.

"I can't speak for Morgan, because I am not him. I. Am. Not. Derek. Morgan. I am Luke Alvez and you, Penelope Grace Garcia, are everything." Penelope tried to turn away, but he held her in place. "You are the first person I think of when I wake up and the last thought when I close my eyes at night. You fill my life with colour and wonder and I strive to be the person you deserve. For the first time in a long time, I am happy. You are the first woman that I have wanted to take home to my family. I love laughing with you and watching you play with Roxie. Before you, I never knew I needed glitter, rainbows and unicorns. Now I couldn't imagine my life without them." He allowed himself a small chuckle when he noticed a slight smile on her face.

"On top of all that, you are also the most beautiful, sexy and genuine woman I have ever had the pleasure to know." He placed a finger to her lips to silence her protest. "When I look at you, time stands still. My heart beats so fast, I'm afraid it might burst. You ignite a fire in my very soul with every kiss and it takes every ounce of my will power to stop at only kissing you. So yes Penelope, that incredible body of yours will always be enough for me." He sighed. If he was going this far, he might as well go for broke.

"When I ask you to stay the night, it is because a piece of me leaves with you when you go. I want you to stay and spend the night in my arms. I want to make love to you. I want to worship every inch of your body. I want to hear you moan my name as you let yourself go completely. I want to wrap my arms around you as we sleep, utterly spent. Then I want to see you still there in the morning so I can do it all over again. I will do whatever it takes until you believe you are beautiful, wanted and loved." The words tumbled out of his lips so fast, but felt so right.

Penelope stared at him in amazement. Had he really meant it all? She looked in his eyes and gasped. His eyes held nothing but truth. She struggled with what to say and found no words would come. Luke sensed her hesitation and spoke one last time.

"Chica, I want to do all I said and I hope one day soon we will." She blushed. "But until you are ready, I will wait. You are worth waiting for. Until then, kissing you and being together is enough. You are enough." With those words, Penelope made up her mind. She stood, never letting go of his hand and led him down the hall. She paused in front of his bedroom. Without facing him, she asked one question.

"Luke, will you hold me tonight?" His answer needed no words. He opened the door and led her inside. He was at peace.

Morning arrived too quickly. They had received a call from Emily asking them to come in as soon as they could. They made a quick stop at her place so she could change before making their way to the office. They were silent during the car ride, each content to simply be in each other's company. Neither could stop grinning and as soon as the elevator door closed, they found themselves pressed together in a kiss. They both knew things had changed and there was no going back. They were so into each other, they never noticed when the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"When I said to be friendlier to Alvez, that isn't quite what I had in mind." Penelope's eyes widened in surprise and Luke's darkened with anger. "Hey Baby Girl."


	5. Four

Bits and Pieces

Chapter Four

To say she was surprised to see Derek Morgan would have been an understatement. It had been weeks since Garcia had heard from him and yet there he stood. She barely had time to register his presence before she was unceremoniously yanked from Luke's side and pulled into a crushing embrace from Morgan. Basic instinct made her hug him back and it felt almost like old times. Almost.

Usually the team fell into a natural rhythm when Morgan was around. There was hugging, laughter and lots of joking around. This time there was silence and Garcia knew why; knew without even looking. All she heard was a muttered, "I'll leave you to catch up", and he was gone. She wanted to stop him. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to know that she hadn't chosen to be wrapped up in Morgan's arms. But she did or said nothing. Instead she stayed where she was because it was expected, the way it had always been. This was her Chocolate Thunder and she was his Baby Girl.

The rest of the team did their best to ease the obvious tension, but Garcia all too soon found herself alone with the man who had once haunted all her dreams. They made their way to her office, neither speaking. Since he had shown up so unexpectedly, Garcia let Morgan make the first move.

"So, just how friendly are you and Alvez? Last time I saw you, you were still locked in battle." Morgan tried to inject some humour into his voice, but knew that he had failed the moment he saw Garcia's face. Anger flashed briefly in her brown eyes, but she didn't answer his question, choosing to ask one of her own instead.

"Why the unexpected visit? There was a time you would have warned me you were coming." She winced at her own choice of words.

"Warned?" Morgan furrowed his brow. He didn't like what that word hinted at. "There was a time when you would have appreciated the surprise Baby Girl." He did not attempt to hide the anger in his tone. Garcia had always told him he didn't visit enough. Now, here he was and she didn't seem all that impressed to see him.

Garcia was torn. Part of her was happy to see Derek. They had been through so much together and she was his best friend. Another part was still hurting that he had left, that he had chosen someone else. Mostly, if she was honest with herself, she just wanted to run off and find Luke. The hurt and anger in his voice had come through loud and clear. Why did Morgan have to come now? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would find Luke in a few minutes and smooth things over. Morgan was only here for a while, so she thought it best to deal with him first. Garcia decided to stick with a safe topic.

"How are Hank and Savannah? Are they here too?" Morgan had always been good at hiding his emotions, but Garcia knew him better than anyone. He had flinched ever so slightly at the mention of his family, before letting his face go blank and his posture return to a relaxed state. She wouldn't press him, at least not yet.

"The family is good. Savannah is on a leave right now, so she and Hank went to visit her family." He paused before smiling. "Hank is getting so big and smart. He must take after his aunt Penny." Morgan flashed her a grin and that's when he saw it; a glimpse of the old Baby Girl. She was at least smiling at him now. "I'll bring him for a visit soon." A layer of the ice had chipped away, and they soon fell into their old way of bantering. Only one topic remained off limits; Luke Alvez.

 **XXXX**

Ever since Penelope had been ripped from his arms, Luke had been in a bad mood. The previous night had been so perfect; he should have known it was too good to last. Why did Derek Morgan have to show up now? He kept pacing the halls, his hands clenched tightly into fists. The rest of the team had given him a wide berth, with the exception of one.

"She loves you, you know." Luke halted his pacing and turned to find JJ leaning against the wall. Luke was surprised to see the blonde agent there, with a wry smile on her face. "We might all joke and tease you both, but every last one of us can see it's the real deal." JJ pushed off the wall, chuckling "I think we all saw it before you two did. Luke, you make her happy." She tried to reach out to the agent, but he pulled back. JJ let her hand fall back to her side.

Luke knew she meant well, but he wasn't in the mood to be placated. He knew he was being stubborn and it wasn't JJ's fault, but the ache in his chest hurt so bad, it overrode everything else. He was about to say something when a round of laughter rose up from the bullpen.

"If Rossi is buying, you know I'm in. Time to celebrate the return of Derek Morgan!" Luke walked in just as Morgan high fived Reid and threw his arm around Penelope. The wide grin on his face and the jovial tone in his voice, told everyone Morgan was in his element. "JJ, you in? The whole team is going." Morgan looked past JJ and when he spotted Luke, his eyes narrowed and he purposefully tightened his grip on Garcia. "Alvez, I almost forgot about you. If you don't mind listening to us reminisce about the good old days, feel free to come along." It didn't take a profiler to recognize the challenge in Morgan's voice, to realize a gauntlet had been thrown.

Luke knew what Morgan wanted him to say, but he would be damned if he was going to give him the satisfaction. Luke took a brief moment, controlled his breathing and let his features relax into nothingness. Wordlessly he walked over to his girlfriend and purposefully took her from Morgan. He slowly placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her senseless. He did not stop until she returned in kind. When he finally leaned back, she tilted into him, eyes closed and chest heaving. Looking only at her, Luke whispered, "Walk me to the elevator?" Penelope merely nodded as he took her by the hand. Luke did not make eye contact with the rest of the team, but he could not control a smirk when he saw out of the corner of his eye, a discreet thumbs up from JJ.

"Aren't you going to come out with the rest of us?" Penelope looked down at their entwined hands. "I would love to have you with me." She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't sure about where things were headed tonight and she needed Luke to anchor her.

"Are you sure about that Chica? Looks like you have plenty of company." He tried not to, but Luke could hear the jealous tone creeping into his voice. He didn't want to be that guy. He wanted to believe in their feelings, that they were enough. But his own insecurities led to doubt. Could he ever really compete with the mighty Derek Morgan?

"Luke…I…" He silenced her with a gentle kiss. Penelope knew he was hurting. She should just go home with him, lose herself in his kisses and erase any doubts he had. But she wasn't given the chance. He pulled her into a hug and she could feel his heart racing.

"I have to get home to Roxie. Have fun with the team and I will see you tomorrow." He let her go with a wistful smile and one last request, as he heard the rest approaching. "Text me to let me know you get home safe." Luke walked into the open elevator and hoped they would close quickly, a bit of him feeling broken. A piece of him being left behind. They did not. The last image he had to carry with him was Morgan taking Penelope's hand in his own, a predatory smile on his face.

 **XXXX**

Despite her worry about Luke, Garcia found herself having a good time. It was nice to see everyone together again and she could almost believe it was like old times. Morgan and Reid goofing a round, while Emily and JJ rolled their eyes at their antics. Tara and Matt listened indulgently to all the old stories, then filled Morgan in on some of their newer escapades. Rossi looked every inch the proud papa, happy to have his children all together.

Penelope laughed, but it didn't come as easily as it used to. She kept looking at her phone, waiting for a text that never came. Only JJ seemed to notice the far off look in her eyes and offered her an encouraging smile. And when everyone gathered their belongings to call it a night, it was JJ who offered her a ride home.

"I got this covered JJ." Morgan stepped between the two women. "I think me and my Baby Girl could use some alone time." Morgan cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. In spite of herself, Garcia couldn't help but smile. She looked to JJ and shook her head, silently letting the other blonde know it was ok.

Within half an hour, Garcia found herself at her front door. A lifetime ago, she wouldn't have hesitated, because Morgan wouldn't have needed an invitation to come inside. Morgan sensed as much, so before she could protest, he grabbed the keys from her hand and let himself in. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she shut the door behind them. She immediately whipped out her phone to text her boyfriend. 'Made it home safe. Give Roxie a pet and a kiss from me. See you in the morning.' She added her signature purple heart and hit send.

Meanwhile, Morgan found himself wandering around her apartment. He chuckled as he took in all the colours and the knick knacks, the things that said Penelope Garcia. It looked very much like it had the last time he was there; until he looked closer. There was a pink camouflage dog bed in the corner, two bowls labelled Roxie sitting next to it. New pictures had cropped up, most featuring Roxie's owner. He turned and noticed a decidedly male jacket on the coat rack by the door. A mug emblazoned with the word 'Newbie' was next to the sink. There were bits and pieces of Alvez everywhere. How long had Morgan been gone? Too long he decided. He turned his attention to Garcia, a bitterness shading his voice.

"I thought you didn't like to let people in. He certainly seems to have made himself at home." Garcia took the bait and let her emotions get the better of her.

"Luke belongs here. I want him to be comfortable here. He is my boyfriend after all." She paused and let the word hang in the air. It was the first time she had uttered it in Morgan's presence. "In fact, if you don't mind, I'd like to call him before I turn in. I'm sure you can see yourself out. You are an expert at leaving after all." Feeling proud of herself, Penelope turned on her heel and headed to her room. She let out a squeak when Morgan grabbed her by the elbow and spun her back around. She glared up at him and snatched her arm back.

"I know I hurt you when I left, but are you ever going to forgive me?" Garcia remained silent. "At the time it was the right thing to do. But I am back, I am right here. Talk to me." He was practically pleading with her now.

"You're not back. You're here for a quick visit. What was it you told Reid? Some unfinished business to attend to. Then you hop on a plane and go back to your perfect life and gorgeous wife." Morgan laughed, but there was no humour in it. He slid into a chair, his hands covering his face.

"She won't be there." He spoke so softly, Garcia had to move closer to hear him. "Savannah is the one who sent me here. Things are not so great at home right now. She told me she loved me, but until I resolve my feelings about…my so called unfinished business, I am not welcome at home." Garcia's heart immediately softened. She had no idea things weren't going well for him. She jumped up, grabbing her laptop in the process.

"What can I do to help? What kind of business are we talking about? Morgan gently took the laptop from her hands. For the first time in forever, he grasped both of them in his and pulled them to his chest

"It's not that kind of business Baby Girl. It involves feelings; feelings that I'm not sure about anymore. I don't know what to do about them…my heart…" Morgan knew he would have to bite the bullet and spill the truth. He placed a gentle kiss to Garcia's hands and looked her in the eyes. "It's my feelings for someone. My unfinished business is you Penelope."

 **A/N I can't tell you how grateful I am for all of your lovely comments and reviews. This story has a few more chapters yet, so I hope you continue to follow along.** **Apologies to Morgan fans for taking liberty with his character and the Morcia friendship. But sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do. Much Love!**


	6. Five

Bits and Pieces

Chapter Five

Derek Morgan had always believed in himself and everything he did. He considered himself a good man. He had a beautiful wife and a healthy little boy. He had a wonderful mom, loving sisters and a nice house. Even he realized how good he had it. So, why was he pacing in a hotel room by himself while his family was on the other side of the country? Because of her; because he could not seem to get Penelope Garcia out of his system.

Morgan remembered saying good bye to the BAU. With each person it got harder, but it was manageable. His Baby Girl was different. Saying good bye to her had nearly ended him. Every word, every tear had pierced his heart until it felt like there was nothing left in his chest. He felt empty, but he believed his new life would fill him up. Surely his entire being could not be so tied to another person. And yet it was.

At first it was easy to forget. Savannah started her new job and Morgan reveled in being a full time dad. Life became simple, a routine. But in the quiet moments, he missed her. He would flip through old photos and chuckle at the memories he let wash over him. He started a million texts, but never sent them. He dialed her number every day, but never hit call. He had left that life behind. He had left her behind.

Morgan pushed himself to be a good father and a loving husband, but one horrible night Savannah let him know that while he was excelling at one, he was failing at the other. She sat him down and told him in no uncertain terms he had to decide where his heart was. She loved him enough to let him go to make that decision. She had said she would wait, but not forever. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she would not let them spill over. Morgan's heart broke and he would have given anything to take her hurt away. In the end though, he did what she wanted and set out to discover the truth in his heart.

Spencer had let slip that Garcia and Alvez were growing closer. Hell, even Morgan had told her to be friendlier to the man. However, nothing could have prepared him for the pain of seeing them kiss. They had practically melted into each other and seeing their closeness, Morgan had felt something he had never felt before; jealousy. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he had pulled her towards himself and away from HIM. She was Morgan's Baby Girl and he wanted Alvez to know it.

Morgan felt a minor victory when he saw Alvez slink away, but that feeling fled as soon as he found himself alone with Garcia. She was angry, something she rarely was with anyone. He had to pull out every ounce of his Chocolate Thunder charm just to get her to smile at him, but it was worth it. For one moment she was his again and it was as if they had never been apart. He wanted to stay in that moment, so he went to convince the team to go for drinks. It was like old times; almost.

He locked eyes with Alvez and that's when he saw it, the chink in his armour. The Hispanic agent was just as jealous as he was and Morgan was going to do his best to take advantage of the situation. He was wholly unprepared for the younger man's next move. Alvez had calmly walked over and kissed Penelope in front of them all. He had answered Morgan's unspoken challenge with one of his own. Morgan was all too happy when Alvez opted to go home.

The whole team had a great night, but he could tell Garcia was a million miles away. He hoped that by taking her home they could recapture the spark from earlier. His hope faded when it didn't appear she was going to invite him in, so he made the choice for her. The minute he looked around, he wished he hadn't. Alvez was everywhere, even his dog had laid a claim. Proof was staring him in the eyes that she had moved on and then she said it; Luke Alvez was her boyfriend and she was still mad at Morgan for leaving. She didn't know it, but he was mad at himself for the very same thing.

Morgan hadn't wanted to dump everything on her, but the minute she saw just how much he was hurting, his Baby Girl reappeared. She put her own feelings aside to help him and that was his undoing. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from her when he revealed why he had really come back, but being silently asked to leave wasn't it. It pained him, but he honoured her wishes and left.

Now he found himself more unsure than ever. He knew he loved Garcia, but how did he love her? He admitted he was jealous seeing her with Alvez, but was that enough to disrupt so many lives? He didn't have the answer. It was going to be a long night.

 **XXXX**

Penelope Garcia was tired. No, that wasn't a strong enough word; she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, pull the covers over her head and shut out the world. Physically she knew she could do it. Mentally she knew it was impossible. Her brain was on overdrive and she was running on pure adrenaline. After last night, she wasn't sure she would ever be calm again.

Derek Morgan had once again turned her world upside down. She had told him to leave, but he had pleaded with her to let him explain. Penelope reluctantly agreed, but she put as much distance as possible between them in her small apartment. Morgan had taken the chair while she curled up on her couch hugging a pillow to her; an extra wall to protect herself.

She was genuinely happy to hear that life had started off so good for Morgan in Chicago. But he missed his old life too. He stressed to Garcia that he loved his family, but he kept yearning for more. At first he told her it was just the job he missed, but even he had come to realize it was more than that. Unfortunately, Savannah had come to the same conclusion. She had sat down with him, sad but calm. She loved him, but she wanted all of him. Morgan had tried to deny it, but Savannah knew better. She had pieces of his heart, but a huge bit had been left behind at the BAU. She told him to go find out what and who he truly wanted. He knew where to find her when he was ready. And so, Morgan had boarded a plane and headed to his Baby Girl.

Garcia had listened to every word, her heart racing a mile a minute. She had discovered she had no words, so she had risen from her couch and walked to her door. She opened it and with a nod of her head, silently told Morgan to leave. To his credit, he did not argue. He kissed her forhead and was gone. Garcia returned to the couch and had been there ever since. It was nearing six in the morning. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed her keys and raced out the door.

 **XXXX**

Luke Alvez couldn't remember the last time he had had such a restless night. He had hardly slept. All he could think about was Penelope…and Morgan. He had been on edge since the moment he had heard his voice yesterday. Was it really only yesterday? Until that moment, life had finally been going his way. After everything he had gone through, he had found her; the light at the end of his dark tunnel. She was happiness. She was the calm in a storm. Penelope was love, his love. Luke had never seen himself falling in love, but that was before her. He had fallen hopelessly in love and now there was a chance he might lose her.

Luke jumped out of bed, causing Roxie to whine softly. "Come on girl, we need a run." He threw on shorts and a tee and headed for the door. He opened it just as Penelope was putting her key in the lock. Without giving himself a chance to second guess it, Luke pulled her into the apartment and crushed his lips to hers. He poured everything he had into this one kiss. All the hurt, the pain, the joy, the desire, the passion and the love, it was all there. He hoped it was enough.

"We need to talk," she whispered and Luke Alvez knew it hadn't been.


	7. Six

**Chapter Six**

Pain. Horror. Jealousy. Anger. Heartbreak. Penelope watched every emotion flash through Luke's eyes. She had once thought how beautiful it was that his eyes were so expressive, but these were emotions she hoped he would never experience; at least not because of her. In her heart though, she knew she was right to tell him, they had both agreed on no secrets. She reached out to hold him, but he recoiled from her touch, causing her heart to break. Luke had never pulled away from her before. She didn't know what to do, so she remained still. She didn't want to push him, so she waited until he was ready.

Luke slowly sank down onto his couch. His apartment was silent, save the sound of his heavy breathing. Even Roxie sensed the need for quiet and went to curl up on her bed. Luke focused on simply breathing, because if he didn't concentrate on that, he felt like he might stop. His chest ached, his vision blurred and his head felt like it might explode. How could he have gone from having everything to his entire world collapsing? He could feel his eyes tearing up as he raised his head to look at her. She was so beautiful. He felt a tear escape and he had to put his hand out to stop her when she made a move to reach him. If he felt her touch now, he would be lost to his emotions.

"And you Chica?" Luke looked directly into her eyes. "And how do you feel about him?" He didn't really want to know, but he had to ask. His sanity, his soul, depended on her answer.

Penelope took a long time to answer. She wanted to make sure he understood what she was going to tell him. She would have to pick her words very carefully. She felt like she was walking along a cliffside and one wrong move would send her plummeting over the edge. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper.

"Derek Morgan is my best friend. I accepted that role in his life a long time ago. Of course there was a time I wanted more, but it became clear that was never going to happen. I put him behind me; I had to." Luke could almost here the 'but' in her voice, but he said nothing. This was her chance to leave it all on the table. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't flattered at the idea of Morgan having feelings for me. At the same time, he had years", she smacked her thigh for emphasis, "years to notice me and he didn't. He chose the life he has. He chose Savannah to be his wife. He chose me to just be his Baby Girl; nothing more, nothing less." Penelope had so much more to say, but she was finding it hard to breathe. Even in the midst of his own pain, Luke reached out to grasp her hand. She was so grateful and held onto him for dear life.

"Luke, you were the most unexpected gift to ever arrive in my life. I never imagined I would find you and even when I did, I tried everything to keep you at a distance. You know I tried." She allowed herself a small smile. "But you and that dam smile of yours won me over. How can I ever thank you for all you have given me? For the first time in a long time, I feel alive. I once again see the joy in every day life. I never feel more beautiful than when I catch you staring at me. You make my heart race with one kiss, one kiss that makes me want to lose myself in you and forget the outside world exists." Penelope could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and knew it must have made her blush a deep red.

Luke loved when she blushed. It seemed to bring her whole face to life. It was such an innocent quality, an honest reaction she had to many things. He was slightly warmed to hear how she felt about him, but she hadn't answered his question. "The outside world does exist and Derek Morgan is part of that world. What about him Penelope?" Luke's heart was beating erratically. If she was avoiding the question, did that mean it was an answer she knew he wouldn't want to hear?

"I feel…I don't know. I forced all the feelings I had for him into a box and buried them. I never really dealt with them. I never even spoke of them until that night with you and now I don't know what to do with them." Penelope got up and began to pace around his living room. "I want to be with you Luke, but I can't give you all of me until I process all of this and truly let him go. I need time." Luke visibly stiffened and his eyes were so dark they were nearly black. He could feel his anger rising up in him and he no longer attempted to keep it in check.

"So that's it? You want to be with me, but you can't? What does that even mean? You said it yourself, he had years to notice you, years to fall in love with you and he didn't." Penelope cringed at the harshness of his words. Everything in him screamed at him to comfort her, but he shoved it down. "Do you know how long it took me? I was awestruck at your beauty the moment I laid eyes on you and I fell head over heels in love just days later." Her eyes widened at his choice of word. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Luke. "That's right, I said it. I love you Penelope Grace Garcia. I love everything about you. I love the way you put the team first because they are your family. I love the fact you never let anyone's birthday go by without making them feel special. I love the way you are with Roxie. I love the colour and joy you have brought to my life. I love who I am when I am with you. It's a cliche, but Penelope you complete me." Luke had kept his eyes on her the whole time, but she hadn't moved. She just kept staring down at her feet.

"So what happens now Penelope? I'm just supposed to let you walk away and make it easier for you to break my heart? To let you use this as an excuse to run away from us? Well, I'm sorry, but I am not going to make this easy for you." With that, Luke stood and pulled Penelope to her feet. As soon as she raised her face to look at him, he made his move. Within seconds he had her backed into the wall, his lips crushed onto hers in a bruising, unforgiving kiss. It wasn't the tender, loving kisses they usually shared. This embrace was full of the heated passion that comes from a place of hurt and anger. Neither of them backed down as they each sought a release; from what they didn't know.

Luke backed away first, breathing heavily, eyes still closed. He knew he couldn't look at her or he wouldn't have the strength to do what he had to do; walk away. "I need to take Roxie on a run. Lock the door when you go." He paused at the door, but did not turn around. "I love you Penelope, but I want all of you. Don't come back until you can give me that. You know where to find me. I hope I won't have to wait as long as you did for Morgan, but I think we both know I'd wait forever. Make your choice Chica." And then he was gone.

 **XXXX**

Two days, it had been two days since Penelope's world had come crashing down. Only hours after she had left Luke's, a case had come up. She had begged Emily for an emergency personal leave. There was no way she could focus on anything other than the bits and pieces of her shattered life. Emily hadn't even hesitated in signing off on it and never questioned why. It was one of the many reasons she adored her friend.

Word must have gotten out the team left on a case because later that afternoon Morgan had shown up at her door. He had begged and pleaded with her to open her door, but she had remained silently curled up in a ball on her couch. She wasn't sure how long he remained out there, but knew he had given up when she heard a final bang on her door and a shouted "I'll be back Baby Girl". Garcia had no doubt he meant it.

Just as she was about to start her second pint of ice cream of the evening, she heard her phone vibrate on the table. Hoping against hope it was Luke, she immediately grabbed it. All it said was, 'it's not Morgan'. She had barely read the words when she heard the knock on her door. JJ. Sighing, Garcia stood to let her best friend in. She couldn't hold back a small smile when she saw the two very large bottles of wine JJ had brought with her, as well as a giant bag overflowing with snacks. Without a word, JJ stepped in, poured them each a glass and laid out the chips and salsa. Grabbing the bottle she had opened, she placed it on the coffee table. Only then did she speak her first word, "Talk."

"JJ, I appreciate you coming over, but you didn't have to. I'm sure you would much rather be with your family…" JJ held up her hand and glared at her best friend. She took a huge swallow from her wine glass before she began her tirade.

"I am with family tonight. I am with a family member I love and one I hate to see hurting so much. I am here for the night so you might as well get used to that right now. You're not the only one in with the boss to get a few days off." For the first time, Garcia noticed JJ was in her pyjamas and let out a tiny chuckle. "The Lamontagne boys are having a night in and they know mommy will be there tomorrow. Right now I am where I need to be. So, like I said, talk." JJ tucked her feet under herself and nestled back into the couch. The ball was in Garcia's court.

JJ told her to talk and talk is what Garcia did. For over an hour, she poured her heart out. She started with her feeling for Morgan so many years ago, how she had originally tried to shut Luke out, Morgan revealing why he had come back and the last fight that had led to Luke leaving her behind. Garcia didn't leave anything out and JJ kept quiet the whole time. In fact, Garcia would have forgotten she was there, but for JJ keeping their wine glasses full and the occasional crunch of a chip. When she felt as if she had run out of words and tears, Garcia finally stopped and looked anxiously at the other blonde.

JJ took her time in speaking. She had always known her friend's feelings for Morgan had run deeper than she let on, but was surprised at just how badly it had hurt Garcia. She had hid that pain from all of them and JJ internally promised to be a better friend in the future. As for the Luke situation, well JJ most definitely had an opinion on that. But none of that mattered if Garcia couldn't see it for herself.

"First, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were dealing with the Morgan situation the first time around. I never knew how it really was. Some profiler huh?" JJ shrugged her shoulders as Garcia let out a little laugh. "I can tell you what I noticed this time around though." Garcia perked up and leaned forward. "I saw my friend, MY Garcia disappear. The light that has shone so brightly lately, became nothing more than a dim shadow. Your spark lessened and your silence spoke volumes, at least to me. You once again relegated yourself to sidekick, when in reality you are equal to the whole team. You are second banana to no one and for a while it seemed as if you finally realized it too."

Garcia listened very carefully to the blonde currently refilling their glasses and cutting into Will's homemade brownies. She had always felt a little like a sidekick, no real identity of her own. It had always been Chocolate Thunder and Baby Girl and for a long time Garcia hadn't really allowed herself an identity outside of those confines. It was one of the many reasons she had struggled after Morgan's departure. She had had to rediscover herself and who she was as just Penelope Garcia. Then Luke had come along and…She had to fight back the tears as the mere thought of Luke caused her heart to ache. She brushed the tears away and looked at her friend. "What about Luke?"

"PG, you know I can't tell you how you feel about Luke. Only you know those feelings." JJ rushed to continue when she saw Garcia closing herself off. "What I can tell you is what I see, as just an observer. I see the new guy go from a lone wolf to a team oriented guy because someone opened his eyes to the value of having people look out for him. I see someone laying down roots for the first time because he has someone to stay around for. A man who for years focused solely on the job, now socializes with his team, takes time to relax and has even been known to sit through Disney movies." JJ laughs at the thought of Luke watching Frozen, but quickly sobers at her next admission. "I also see a man whose nightmares have all but disappeared because he has someone who is real in his life. That someone has made him see the good in people, the joy in life and has given him hope that dreams do come true. I see a man completely in love with the woman he has waited his whole life for." JJ went silent and contented herself with finishing her glass of wine. She made a mental note to thank Will, because his dark chocolate brownies really were the best with red.

Garcia found herself in awe over JJ's words. Had she really meant all that? Could she, Penelope Garcia, really have brought so much to Luke's life? It certainly made her think. She was so lost in thought, she almost missed what JJ was asking her.

"Do you know what else I have seen? I have seen my beautiful friend blossom before my eyes. She always had confidence, but it has grown by leaps and bounds the last few years. When she enters a room, she owns it. She IS the splash of colour. And I don't just mean at work. Now when we go out, she literally lights up the room. I like to think it's because she at last sees herself the way we have all seen her for years; a gorgeous blonde with brains, wit and personality to spare." JJ noticed her friend blushing, so she plunged on. "The funny thing is, with her confidence at an all time high, she could have a different date every night of the week, but she only has eyes for one man. The first time I saw them together, sparks! She was so unprepared for him and I am glad. With only partial defenses up, he managed to get in. Since then, I have seen my devout cat lover open her heart and home to a dog. I have seen her watch actual sports and drink the occasional beer over her favourite margarita. I see her laugh loud and often with just a word from him. I see her soften and melt with just one look. I see her eyes widen in fear when she thinks he has been hurt. And I see the utter joy on her face when I see them embrace." JJ paused and made sure her friend was looking at her before she finished. "When I see Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez, I see a love story. But it doesn't matter what I see. What matters is what you feel Penelope. The question is, do you know how you feel? And about whom?"

 **A/N I apologize for the delay in updating. Life got a little away from me. Anyway, I hope you all like it. We are in the home stretch now, just a few more chapters!**


	8. Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Penelope Garcia paced nervously in her office. The team had been gone for nearly two weeks, but they were coming back today. After taking the first few days off, she had returned to work. She had not rejoined the team on this case, but busied herself with catching up on paperwork and updating files on her computers. It had been an incredibly long few weeks, but Garcia felt better today than she had since they left.

After her heart to heart with JJ, Garcia had pretty much locked herself away in her apartment. She had a lot of soul searching to do and she needed to be alone to do it. Usually Garcia just went with the flow and let the cards fall where they may, but this time it was different. It wasn't just herself she had to think about; other people's emotions were at stake.

First she thought about Morgan. He was truly her first love and did anyone ever really get over their first love? Sure, she had been in relationships before Morgan and had dated several men during their friendship, but none had come close to her feelings for him. She remembered the first time he had called her Baby Girl and how special it had made her feel. She recalled all their delicious banter that belonged to them and them alone. How he turned to her for help, for solace, for everything. They quite often had existed in a world all their own and that had been fine with her.

Then Savannah had shown up. To be fair, there had been countless women before her, but they never lasted. Morgan still returned to his Baby Girl everytime; until Savannah. Garcia had genuinely liked her and went out of her way to befriend her, somehow knowing this was the woman Morgan was going to give his heart to. Garcia had worked extra hard on beating down her own feelings. If Savannah made Morgan happy, then she would be happy for them.

She tried her best not to make comparisons, but couldn't seem to help herself. Savannah was a doctor. She was thin and beautiful. She exuded poise and charm. Everything she did seemed effortless. How could Garcia live up to all that? She knew she wasn't bad looking, but she certainly never saw herself as beautiful. Maybe if she had lost those extra pounds she wasn't fond of, or wasn't so clumsy and emotional, Morgan would have noticed her more.

And yet, years later, here he was, trying to lay a claim to his Baby Girl. But why? He had everything, he had chosen it all. Did he really have feelings for her? Or was he just pouting at not being the centre of attention anymore? Now that Garcia wasn't at his beck and call anymore, was he just letting jealousy get the better of him?

Then there was Luke. Lord knows she hadn't wanted him in her life. He was too much of everything; too good looking, too charming, too observant. It was as if he had seen her and decided to crack the code that was Penelope Garcia. She had wanted to keep him out, but that smile of his could melt just about anyone, even eventually her. Once she opened the door, there had been no going back and the question was, did she really want to?

Once she got to know him, she wondered why she had taken so long to warm up to Luke. Yes, he was as handsome as could be, with the most intense brown eyes imaginable, but he was so much more. Funny, brave, smart, thoughtful, caring, loyal; he was all of them. And when he looked at her, Penelope felt like she could truly be anything she could think of. She felt sexy, because that's what his eyes told her. She felt smart, because he valued her opinion. She felt special, becsuse they could be in a crowded room and he made her his sole focus. Luke Alvez made it clear every day where he stood and what he wanted.

Two men, alike and different at the same time, had grabbed at her heart, but only one could capture it. The first love or the new one? The man with history or the one wanting to start a new chapter? The one who she had waited years for or the man who had just arrived? Garcia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In the end she had let her heart decide. It had to be the one who made her smile, the one who gave her happiness. He was the one whose arms she could feel around her even now. Her heart had been won by the man she couldn't live without and she couldn't wait to tell him.

"So, here I am at your office, as requested." Garcia turned at the sound of his voice; he was here! "What's going on Baby Girl?"

 **XXXX**

Luke sat alone on the jet, lost in thought. He had thrown himself into the case, every last bit and piece of him focused on catching the suspect. He pushed himself to the limit, day and night. During the day he had the case and he made sure to exhaust himself so he could fall into a dreamless sleep each night. Anything to avoid thinking of her.

But now, all Luke had was his thoughts and every last one of them was about Penelope Garcia. He kept replaying their last time together over and over in his head. His chest ached and he could hardly breathe remembering when she said she couldn't be with him. Even now, placing his fingers on his lips, he could still feel their last kiss there, seared into his very soul. He shouldn't have walked away, but what choice did he have?

"Penny for your thoughts." Luke looked up in surprise as Reid slid into the seat across from him. He had thought everyone asleep. "I wonder if there are enough pennies in the world to get you to spill your thoughts." Luke remained silent. "I thought not." Reid went to stand, then seemed to think twice and sat back down. He placed his book on the table and resumed talking. "I'll give you my thoughts for free if you'll have them." Spencer sat quietly, waiting for the other man to decide. Luke made no sound, but nodded his approval for the younger man to proceed.

"You know, Garcia and I are a lot alike in some ways. We both love Derek Morgan and we don't like change. He is like a big brother to me and I wasn't looking forward to meeting his replacement." Luke sighed. Yet another person who seemed to prefer the former agent. "Thankfully he turned out to be you." Now that made Luke pay attention. "It was as if you were always meant to be here. You bring so much to the team and even though I miss Morgan, the change did the whole team some good." Reid had more to say, but he was hoping Luke would respond first. He wasn't disappointed.

"Reid, no offense, but it isn't being part of the team that I'm worried about. It means a lot that you all accept me, but…" Luke waved his hand in the air, unable to find the right words to express what he was feeling.

"Luke, I haven't told you the most important part about why you being here is a good thing." Reid paused to take a breath and to collect his thoughts. He always found it difficult discussing his feelings. "As much as Morgan is my friend, Garcia is just as important to me. I know how she felt about him and part of me had always hoped they would end up together. Obviously they didn't and I am honestly thankful they didn't." Luke's head shot up. He figured they were all on Team Morgan, especially the genius doctor. "Like I said, I love Garcia and I want her to be happy. I thought she was happy before, but I was wrong. She had moments of it, but nothing to how she is now. You make her happy Luke. She is overflowing with it. I want to thank you for that, I should have thanked you earlier." Reid smiled at the older agent and picked his book back up.

"There is no need to thank me." Luke felt slightly awkward. How could he accept thanks for something he was no longer capable of. "I don't think she is overly happy right now." He grimaced when he remembered Penelope wasn't the only one left behind. "Then again, with Morgan around, she's most likely extremely happy." Once again the ache in his chest swelled and he felt tears prick his eyes.

"You're wrong. I know I am not the best with emotions, but I do know what love looks like. She loves you Luke, I would bet all of my degrees on it. I have never," he stressed the word, "ever seen her look at Morgan the way she looks at you. I have never been one for fairy tales, but you are Garcia's happy ending." Reid stared earnestly at the man across from him. He loved Garcia like a sister and he desperately wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be loved for the amazing woman she was.

Luke didn't know what to say. He had been completely blindsided by Reid's words. Was there really a chance for him and Penelope? "But Reid, I walked away. I don't…"

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets." Reid stood, knowing Garcia would be happy he had quoted Captain Hook, and walked away leaving Luke alone once again. Luke knew Reid was right. If he wanted Penelope, and he wanted her more than he ever thought possible, he couldn't give up. He would stay and fight with everything he had. As they made their final descent, Luke prepared to start the battle the moment he landed.

 **XXXX**

Now that Morgan was here, Garcia found she was unsure of herself, of what to say. She had rehearsed it so many times, but now that the moment had arrived, she couldn't seem to force the words out. Morgan must have sensed her unease as he moved to stand, effectively putting an end to her pacing. Her breath hitched when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't speak, but he didn't have to. She knew what she had to do.

"I love Luke. I mean, I am in love with Luke Alvez. I want to be with him." The words came tumbling out of her mouth, faster and easier than she thought. Morgan's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"So that's it? You want to be with him. What about us? What about my feelings?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't stupid, he had known Garcia had wanted him for years. Now all of a sudden she was in love with someone else? "Are you still mad at me for leaving?"

"No. I mean, of course I was mad and hurt when you left and chose someone else, but that has nothing to do with my feelings for Luke. You are and always will be my best friend, but the feelings I once had for you are gone. You will always be Baby Girl's first love, but Penelope Garcia chooses Luke Alvez to be her last, true love. He's the one Morgan." Garcia felt more at ease the more she spoke. She knew Luke was the one for her, but saying it out loud, admitting it for the first time, just confirmed it for her. She was totally, completely in love with Luke Alvez.

Morgan felt as if he had just been punched. He found it hard to breathe and had to turn away from her. She was letting him go, choosing someone else and it was right then that his heart chose as well. The irony was not lost on in him as in that moment, Derek Morgan finally realized he was in love with Penelope Garcia. He had been all along. And it didn't matter because she was in love with someone else.

For the first time since he had returned, he looked at her, really looked at her. She was beautiful. Joy and happiness radiated out of her. Her smile lit up the room, enhancing her beauty. He felt his heart shatter; she could have been his. He had wasted all those years when they could have been together. Years they could have spent happily building a life together, losing themselves in each other over and over again. Now it was all gone and he would never have the chance to be hers. Her happiness now belonged to another.

Morgan clenched his fists. Alvez had better realize how lucky he was. If he ever hurt her…he was being ridiculous; Alvez was not a foolish man. He had always seen Garcia for who she was and loved her for it. He would never let himself hurt her. Morgan only wished he had done the same. Now he was the only one hurting.

"Morgan?" Her voice was so soft, he could barely hear her. He looked at her, no longer ashamed to let her see him cry. "I will always be your Baby Girl." How could a handful of words hurt him so? His tears fell freely as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good bye Derek," was all she whispered in his ear before gently pressing her lips to his. It only lasted a minute, but Morgan knew he would carry the memory with him for a lifetime. He knew she was kissing him good bye, that this would be all he would ever have. So, Morgan allowed himself to be selfish for that one brief moment and held her closer to him. He would be eternally grateful that she allowed him to pull away first. At least he could say he had the honour of kissing Penelope Garcia once in his life.

Garcia stepped back and let Morgan slide into her chair. There was once a time she would have given her life for a kiss from Derek Morgan, but that time was long gone. She had been worried that giving him a kiss would have caused her to doubt her choice; instead, it strengthened it. When Luke kissed her, her very soul ignited in flames that she never wanted to douse. Luke's touch made her heart pound and made her want to leap into the future with him by her side. All Morgan's kiss had given her was closure. She was more than ready to close that book and move onto a new story. That beginning belonged to Luke Alvez.

"The team is due any minute and I really want to be at the elevator to greet him. You are more than welcome to hang out in my office." She made her way to the open door. "Will you be all right?" Morgan nodded his head, lying for her sake. And just like that, she was out the door, this time leaving him behind. Heartbroken and alone, he spoke to the empty room.

"I love you Penelope. Good bye Baby Girl."

 **XXXX**

Luke swore it had never taken this long to get off the jet. They had landed early and he wanted to surprise Penelope in her office. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, he ran up the stairs two at a time. He could feel his plan coming together in his mind. He would burst into her office, back her into the wall and kiss her until their chests were heaving, their legs wobbled and their hearts beat as one. He would tell her loved her and he wouldn't let go until she was his. Luke Alvez was going to fight for what he deserved.

He made it to the hallway leading to her office, but stopped short when he thought he heard her quietly say the name Morgan. He quickly walked to her open door only to have his world shatter completely. He backed away and ran. He had to get away, get out of the building. He ran past the team, down the stairs and outside. He ran to escape her voice. 'I will always be your Baby Girl' playing over and over in his mind. He clamped his hands over his ears and kept running. He didn't think he could ever get far enough away from the sight of Penelope and Morgan kissing. It was the last image he saw before stepping off the curb. He couldn't see the lights coming at him of the honking of a horn. All he felt was pain, pain in his whole body and then nothing.

 **XXXX**

Penelope had been sitting in his room for two days. She only ate or drank when the rest of the team forced her to. She barely slept, only catching naps when JJ or Reid offered to watch him and even then they had to promise to wake her if anything changed. She was determined to be there when he opened his beautiful brown eyes. She barely let go of his hand and kept smoothing the curls off his forhead. She knew she should be talking to him, but every time she tried, her throat swelled and tears would fall. She wanted to be strong and there would be time for talking when he woke up.

It was early on the third day when Reid tapped her gently on the shoulder. She jerked awake and quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She immediately focused on Luke and gasped. He was awake! He was trying to say something, but his voice was weak and hoarse. She leaned in close to hear him.

"I saw…you…Morgan…kiss…" Penelope's hands flew to cover her mouth. She shook her head, she had to explain. This couldn't be happening, it was all just a misunderstanding. Tears formed in her eyes as he tried again to speak. "Get out." She reached out for him. Luke closed his eyes, using what little energy he had left to utter one last word. "Leave." Penelope ran out of the room, loud sobs escaping her.

Reid sat silently, wondering who was crying the hardest; Penelope or Luke.

 **A/N** Well gentle readers, this brings us full circle. We are back to the prologue. There are about two chapters left. I am so touched by all your lovely comments and am blown away that people are so closely following my little story. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.


	9. Eight

Luke sat silently in the wheelchair he had been helped into, hands clenched onto the arms so tightly, his knuckles were white. He looked down the hall to see Reid talking to a nurse, the younger man listening to all the at home care Luke would need. Although on the mend, he was far from his old self. He sincerely doubted he would ever return to his former self. Physically he would heal, but even he knew his heart would never recover. Penelope had broken it into a million bits and pieces and a month later it still hurt to think about her.

Luke chuckled to himself, but there was no humour in it. He did nothing but think of Penelope. From the moment he opened his eyes in the morning, until he closed them in sleep at night, there she was. The beautiful blonde even haunted his dreams. They were so blissfully happy in all of them, but inevitably he would wake to the crushing reality she wasn't his; she would never be his. She had chosen Derek Morgan and clearly Luke had no say in the matter.

In the beginning after he had woken from his coma, the team had desperately tried to talk to him about Penelope. And he had shut them down each time. He couldn't bear to hear them justify why she had picked Morgan and how he would just have to accept that those two were always meant to be. They had never even hinted at any of that, but he knew that was the general consensus and he would never be strong enough to hear those words. Luke knew he would love Penelope forever and hearing details of her with Morgan might finish him.

"Looks like I have everything. Your pain meds are here and I have your bag. Guess I can take you home." Reid shook the white paper bag and hefted Luke's backpack onto his shoulder before wheeling him down the hall. "Matt is bringing the car around to pick us up." Luke still didn't speak, just nodded to the younger agent. All he wanted was to get home to Roxie.

Once they reached the front of the hospital, a familiar bark greeted Luke's ears. For the first time in a month, a slow grin began to spread across his face. With a quick whistle, Roxie was out the door Matt had opened and was charging over to her owner. Both man and dog were overcome with emotion.

"It's just you and me now girl. I guess it's always going to be just the two of us." Roxie cocked her head to the side and gave a low whimper, seeming to understand Luke's words. "Hey Reid, Matt? Thanks for this. It will make going home a little easier." Luke focused his attention back on Roxie while the other two men gave each other a look. They just hoped Luke would still be thanking them later today.

 **XXXX**

One month. One month that felt like a lifetime. One month of getting up to an empty apartment. One month of going to work on auto pilot. One month of her team doing their best to be there for her. One month of going home and crying herself to sleep. One month of hell on earth. One month without Luke in her life. Penelope wasnt sure she could keep going like this, but what choice did she have?

The first few days after Luke had kicked her out of his room, she had spent sobbing in her apartment. Not even JJ could get her to calm down or come out. Penelope had never felt so miserable and guilty in her whole life. Her heart had chosen Luke, she loved him with every fibre in her being. Now, one misunderstanding was keeping her from telling him. She had tried to visit him, but he had given strict orders that she was not welcome. The entire team had tried talking to him, but he refused. In his delicate condition, none of them wanted to push him. They all merely hoped he would see reason once he had recovered.

Penelope was at a loss as to what to do. She had contemplated sneaking into the hospital at night and begging him to listen to her, but she worried it would make things worse. Unfortunately, she figured she would more than likely have to wait until he was discharged and try her best to reconcile then. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around Luke and tell him that she loved him. After that nothing else mattered.

Going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, she paused to look at the calendar. Luke was going home today. Reid was supposed to be picking him up and then taking him home. She hoped Reid would put in a good word for her. Why did love have to be so complicated?

A loud knock at her door pulled Garcia from her thoughts. She slowly made her way across her apartment, wondering who could be on the other side. The team usually let her be on their days off, having exhausted their ideas on how to cheer her up. Letting out a soft sigh, she resigned herself to whatever JJ had in store for her. The blonde agent purposefully strode past Garcia, stopped in the middle of the room, turned with her arms crossed in front of her and stared down her best friend.

"Full make up. Favourite dress. Killer shoes. Accessories to the max. I want to see you in all your Penelope Garcia glory and I want you back here in thirty minutes." JJ used her best mom tone and pointed to Garcia's bedroom. She noticed her friend did not argue, she merely shuffled off to her room. Even in her current mood, Garcia knew better than to mess with JJ. JJ flopped onto the couch, hoping against hope this was going to work.

 **XXXX**

Roxie led the way, tail wagging a mile a minute. Both agents helped Luke inside as the crutches were left in the trunk. Matt went to retrieve them as Reid got Luke settled and made sure everything was in reach.

"I think that's everything. Roxie has lots of water and the pet sitter gave her dinner just before we came to get you. Dog care has been arranged, starting tonight and if you need anything else, anyone on the team will be happy to help." Reid turned to look out the window. Luke thought he was gesturing at someone outside, but chalked it up to Reid being fidgety around Roxie. "I'm just going to see what is keeping Matt with your crutches." Reid hurried out the door, making sure to close it behind him.

Luke sat in his favourite chair, facing away from the door. He let his eyes travel the room, but soon had to close them. Try as he may, he could not block out all the memories of Penelope. She was everywhere he looked. The coffee table that would hold the giant bowl of popcorn during their movie nights. He could see the kitchen counter where she had finally convinced him to make his first vegetarian lasagna. The couch where they had spent so much time talking. He turned to look down the hall and let his eyes fall on the door to his bedroom. In that room he had held her all night, feeling at peace. He tore his eyes away when he heard the door open.

"Just toss the crutches near the door, ok? Thanks again Reid." He heard the door close.

"It isn't Reid." Luke turned at the sound of the voice, his anger bubbling up inside of him. How dare he enter this house. He was not welcome, he would never be welcome. "I know I am probably the last person you want to see, but…"

"Not probably Morgan. I am positive I never want to see you." Luke paused to control his voice. "Now, get the hell out of my house." Morgan leaned the crutches against the wall and went to stand in front of Luke. The two men locked eyes, engaging in a battle of wills. Morgan had the decency to look away first, sighing as he sat, continuing to face the other man. He could feel Luke's hatred of him, the younger man made no attempts to hide his feelings. Morgan couldn't really blame him, but it didn't make what he had to say any easier.

"Listen Alvez, I know you hate me. I'm not exactly a big fan of yours either. However, I think we can both agree that there is someone more important than how we feel about each other."

"I don't want to talk about Penelope, least of all with you." Luke's voice sounded hollow even to himself.

"To be honest, I don't really care what you want or don't want. I have a few things I need to say to you and you're going to listen." Morgan couldn't resist smirking. "Are you going to tell me you have somewhere to be?"

Luke felt his anger return with a vengeance. He knew Morgan was well aware he was trapped. Luke could go nowhere on his own, but he would be damned if he was going to let Morgan do all the talking. This was his only chance to let Morgan know exactly how he felt. After today, Luke Alvez would be making sure he never saw Derek Morgan again.

"Penelope Garcia is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I saw her and knew I had to have her in my world. She was a challenge, but I didn't care. She was worth the time and effort. I found myself falling in love almost instantly. How could I not? Beautiful, charming, smart and sexy as hell. One look and I would get lost in her eyes for hours. One touch and my body was consumed by fire. I have never felt that way for a woman before. I may be a gentleman, but one kiss from Penelope could turn me reckless in a heartbeat.

"But all that is just physical. What I feel for her is so much more. She has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. I can literally feel the love she has for the team; she would gladly lay her life down for any of them. Since she brought colour to my life, I see the world differently. You see Morgan, I brought Iraq home with me. I brought the nightmares home. They are all but gone because of her. She is here. She is real. She reminds me every day of the goodness in people. She gave me hope.

"Penelope loves all animals, but cats are her favourite. And yet Roxie is now the queen of her heart. Roxie is important to me, so Penelope made Roxie important to her. She even cooks her meat and to me that says everything about the kind of person she is.

"I have never seen anyone delight in little things more than her. Her love of rainbows, unicorns and glitter make me smile. A simple date at the park had us laughing for hours. Peanut butter sandwiches were the height of romance at an indoor picnic after a tough case. Ice cream and Disney are the perfect pair. Red wine and talking all night is pure bliss. All of it, every single last thing made me fall in love with her.

"From the beginning I knew there was a piece of her I could never touch; the piece that belonged to the mighty Derek Morgan. He had broken her heart, but I thought I was getting the chance to mend all those shattered bits and pieces. This was it, my happiness had arrived.

"Instead, you arrived. You had years to claim her, but you didn't. You had years to get her to see the amazing woman she us, but you didn't. You had years to be with her, but you didn't. You waited until someone else saw her as beautiful. You waited until her smile lit up someone else's life. You waited until she became someone else's world. Because that is what she is Morgan. She is the love of my life. She has my heart, my body and my soul. I will love her with my last breath.

"But none of that matters because despite all of that, she chose you. She really will always be your Baby Girl, just like she will always be my everything." Luke laid back and closed his eyes, every last bit of energy and fight wrung from him. He may have lost Penelope, but the man who had won her heart at least knew how he felt. He could feel tears threatening, but he held them in. He would not cry in front of Morgan.

There were several moments of silence. Morgan risked looking up and observed the other man's eyes were closed. He noticed the tears attempting to spill over and Morgan felt something give. As much as was hurting, he recognized that Alvez was in greater pain. It killed Morgan to admit it, but Alvez was the one for Garcia; he was desperately, hopelessly in love with her. Morgan sighed. He was the reason they were apart. It broke his heart, but he loved his Baby Girl enough to want her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He had the chance to give her what she deserved and that happiness was sitting here in front of Morgan.

"You are right about one thing Alvez, I did have years to realize how perfect Garcia is. And like an idiot, I lost my chance. It's too late for me, don't let it be too late for you. I may not like you all that much, but even I can tell how much you love her. Don't let her go. Given the chance, I won't make the same mistake twice." Morgan let the threat hang in the air while he waited on Alvez to respond.

Luke had only been half listening, but something Morgan said caught his attention. What did he mean it was too late? Penelope had chosen Morgan; she would always be his Baby Girl. He had heard her say it. He had witnessed them kiss.

"She was letting me go. That was a good bye kiss." Luke winced, realizing he must have vocalized his thoughts. A second later his eyes opened wide as the meaning of what Morgan was trying to tell him began to sink in. "That's right, letting me go. I was too late, someone else had already captured her heart. She loves you Alvez, only you. Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Luke stared into Morgan's eyes, looking for mockery, for a hint of the lie he was telling. Penelope would never pick him over her Chocolate Thunder. Luke gasped as all he saw in Morgan's eyes was the pain he himself had been feeling since that night. Could he really allow himself to hope, to believe he still had a chance to be hers?

"I'm sorry." Luke wasn't sure who was more surprised at his words. "You really do love her, don't you?" Luke didn't wait for Morgan to respond. The other man's eyes had already given him his answer. "To love her and not have her, I know how that feels. I wouldn't wish that feeling on my worst…well, on you." Morgan flopped back on the couch and let out a laugh. He found he could not stop and soon Luke found himself joining in. It wasn't laughter between two friends, just two men who needed a release. It was Luke who sobered up first.

"I told her to leave. I never even gave her a chance to explain. I let my insecurities get the best if me. What am I going to do? She'll never forgive me." Luke rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. How was he ever going to get Penelope to talk to him again?

"You'll be fine. Somehow you two will figure it out. I should be going." Morgan stood and made his way to the door. "You owe me you know. I told her to be friendlier to you. You can thank me later. And don't worry, you have a whole team behind you. Don't be surprised by anything today." He opened the door, paused and looked back. "Make her happy Alvez."


	10. Nine

Tara sipped on her glass of wine while Rossi and Emily made their way over to the table. She shook her head at their unspoken question. All three team members signed and stared anxiously at the door.

"What time were Matt and Reid picking Luke up?" Rossi already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. He wanted to do something, anything. Despite all his failed marriages, he was still a hopeless romantic and truly wanted things to work out for two of his favourite people. The sound of Emily's voice brought him back to focus on the two women sitting with him.

"If all went well, they should be arriving any minute." As if on cue, Matt and Reid stepped through the door as the last word left Emily's lips. A moment later, all five team members were sitting around the table, drinks in hand. They all stared expectantly at each other, no one quite sure what to say. Ultimately it was Reid who broke the silence with a nervous chuckle.

"Who knew five adults could find themselves so invested in the happiness of others. I wonder if this is what watching reality television is like." Reid looked to his friends and noticed they were all struggling to hold in their laughter. Matt was the first to fail to do so.

"Well even though she would kill me for letting her secret guilty pleasure out, Kristy never misses an episode of The Bachelor or Bachelorette. I tease her for getting so into it, but I feel like I am doing the same thing. Here I am, waiting on pins and needles, hoping for two people to get together. All that's missing is the rose." And with that, all five burst into laughter. Things had been so awful late and it felt good to share in a moment of levity. All they needed was the last piece of their plan to fall into place, and that responsibility was resting solely on one agent's shoulders.

xxxx

Penelope slowly swallowed the last of her veggie burger. She wanted to savor the last of her lunch date with JJ. She knew how lucky she was to have the blonde agent for a bear friend, but JJ had really outdone herself today. After being dragged out of her apartment, the two blondes spent all morning shopping at their favourite stores. Garcia had even found herself laughing every so often. It was hard to be heartbroken when your best friend was trying so hard to put a smile on your face.

"Thanks for the lunch Garcia, but you didn't have to do that." JJ wiped the last crumbs of her BLT off her lips with her napkin. Washing it down with her iced tea, she knew the real work lay ahead of her. She still wasn't sure how she was going to manage it. JJ was just about to suggest dessert when a flash of brilliance hit her.

"It's the least I can do. Thank you for today, it really meant a lot to me." Garcia paused when she noticed the giant grin on her friend's face. "Ok, out with it. What is going on in that evil mind of yours?" JJ crossed her fingers under the table and hoped for the best.

"Well, I am glad you had a good day, but it isn't over yet. I have one more surprise for you, but I am going to have to blindfold you." Seeing the skeptical look on Garcia's face, JJ hurried to explain herself. "It's actually Henry's surprise and I promised I would keep it a secret. Trust me, it will be worth it." At least I hope so, she thought. She swallowed the guilt she felt at using Henry's name I her lie, but knew it was for the greater good. Besides, if this worked, Henry would be excited to see his godmother happy once again.

As soon as they got to the car and the makeshift blindfold was in place, JJ sent off a quick text. She knew if she could just get through the next fifteen minutes and the planets aligned just right, it would be worth it. Smiling, even though she knew Garcia couldn't see it, JJ spoke with more confidence than she felt. "And we're off. Let's do this!"

xxxx

Emily read the text from JJ with a slight smirk. She knew JJ would figure something out. She looked up to realize the rest of the team were staring at her expectantly. All conversation had ceased, none of them wanting to miss out on the update. Emily could not keep from chuckling. They really were living a reality TV moment.

"JJ is on route. She has the package ready for delivery, so we are back in waiting mode." There was a collective sigh from the table and Rossi made a signal for another round of drinks. They were all used to being in control and on the go. Sitting and waiting was not anyone's forte. Tara was the first to speak.

"We've been so concentrated on everything else, but I admit to being curious about the other side of this story. Has anyone heard from Morgan?" Tara hadn't worked with Morgan that long, so she had never expected to stay in touch. But surely he had reached out to someone in the month since. She heard a slight clearing of a throat. She looked up to see all eyes on the young doctor.

Reid shifted uncomfortably under the team's gaze. He had been anticipating this moment for a while, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He took a slow swallow of his sweet tea and sighed. There was no getting around it, so he might as well just get it over with.

Morgan had in fact been in touch with Reid. Over the years and throughout the whole Garcia debacle, they had remained close. They still saw each other as brothers and Reid knew nothing would ever change that.

When Garcia had made it clear where her heart lay, Morgan had left the FBI building and headed straight to the airport. He hasn't been ready to return home yet, but he knew he couldn't stay where he was. Instead, he hopped on a plane and went straight to one of the rental properties he was renovating. He shut down all communication and took a few days to take stock of his life.

When he turned his cellphone back on, it lit up with dozens of missed calls and messages. Morgan was shocked to hear about Luke's accident. More than anything he wanted to reach out and comfort Garcia, but knew it was not the time. Instead, he contacted Reid to get the story. Once he knew the details, the bits and pieces of Morgan's heart shattered further and guilt settled in. He might not have been driving the car that hit Alvez, but he still felt responsible.

After giving Reid explicit instructions to call him as soon as Alvez got discharged from the hospital, Morgan headed home. He was unsure of where he stood with Savannah, but Hank needed his daddy.

Pulling into the drive, Morgan took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the front door. Just as he reached for the handle, the door was flung open and there stood his family. Hank threw himself at his father and Savannah offered him a small smile.

"Welcome home." It was more of a question than a statement, but Morgan couldn't fault her for that. If he was still unsure of everything, how could he expect her to be. He simply picked up his son, wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and walked into the house. His heart had been broken, but knew he had hurt Savannah as well. Maybe together they could help heal each other and find their way back together.

"So, it might be a while before we hear from Morgan again." Reid spoke in a soft voice, the rest of the team silently taking in what he has told them. They would all miss his visits, but if Morgan was going to save his family, it would require all his focus. Not one of them could blame him for that.

All they could do now was wait and that was something none of them excelled at. Unfortunately they had no choice. Tipping back the last of his drink, Rossi waved over their server to order another round. It was turning out to be a very long day.

xxxx

Penelope felt as if they had been driving forever. JJ kept up a steady stream of chatter, but Penelope had let her mind wander. Although the day had been fun, she missed Luke. There was a huge part of her heart missing and she was beginning to truly believe her heart would never be whole again. She was saved from sinking further into despair by the sound of JJ cutting the engine.

"We're here." JJ was aiming for cheerful, but she heard the uncertainty in her voice. Making sure the blindfold was still secure, she went to Garcia's side to help her out of the car. They slowly made their way up a short path and then came to a complete stop. Tilting her head to the left, Garcia thought she heard soft whining, like that of a dog. A dog! Will and JJ must have finally given in to Henry's pleading and gotten him a pet. Garcia found herself smiling and prepared to put on a show for her godson.

"I'm going to open the door," Penelope started at the sound of JJ's whisper in her ear. "Take two steps in and when you hear the door close again, you can remove your blindfold." Garcia nodded and stepped forward with a nudge from JJ. Garcia could hardly hear anything over the excited barking coming from the dog desperately weaving its way around her. She could feel its tail thumping against her legs. Her heart stopped at the same moment she heard the door click. She knew the sounds of those barks and Garcia found herself sinking to her knees as she undid the covering from her eyes.

"Roxie," she murmured. The pup could barely contain her excitement, barking and yipping, begging for attention. Muscle memory took over and Garcia found herself scratching behind Roxie's ear. Briefly content, Roxie took off down the hall, barking the whole way.

Garcia heard the water turn off in the bathroom, followed by the slow sound of crutches hitting the hardwood floors. Her eyes darted around the room in panic, but found she was glued to the spot. Her heart begun to pound back to life the moment she heard his voice.

"Roxie, relax. I just don't feel like playing with the mop right now." Luke sighed to himself. He felt bad, but he just didnt have the energy to play tug of war. Roxie bounded ahead of him, mop head firmly clenched in her mouth. Luke had his head down as he navigated his way around the corner to his living room. "Roxie, I…" His words died in his throat as he caught sight of movement by the door. Roxie had dropped the mop and waited patiently, her head turning back and forth between the two humans she loved most.

xxxx

 **A/N** I cant believe it has taken me so long to come back to this story. I can only hope there are still people interested to find out what happens. There is one more chapter and an epilogue. They are both written and will be posted soon.


	11. Ten

There was an overwhelming silence, the only sound the swishing of Roxie's tail on the hardwood floor. Luke could not hold back from staring at her. His eyes roamed over her, taking in every inch. The silky blonde hair he used to run his fingers through. The ruby red lips that caused his heart to jolt when he kissed them. Her delicious hourglass figure was encased in a red dress, THE red dress.The very one she had been wearing when they first kissed. He had thought her a goddess that day, and yet now she was even more beautiful. How had he managed to live without her for so long?

Penelope found it hard to breathe, her chest constricting with every attempt at a gulp of air. The eyes that had haunted her dreams were staring at her and she found she was once again lost in their chocolate depths. The light streaming in from the window seemed to catch the golden flecks, making his eyes an amber fire. She could feel herself blushing from the heat of his gaze and she found herself looking away, putting all her focus into pulling herself up. She couldn't stay here. What right did she have to be here when she had hurt him so?

Luke watched as she rose from the floor and turned to face away from him. Was she leaving? It had been a month since he last saw her and she was going to walk away. Like hell she was! Something snapped inside and Luke felt a fire start to burn, fuelling him on. Whatever it took, he was damn well making sure she stayed. Luke tried to move quickly, but one of his crutches caught on the leg of the coffee table. Trying to right himself, Luke overcompensated and found himself sprawled back onto his couch, a painful whoosh sound escaping his lips.

Penelope whirled around at the noise. In that moment, she didn't care what had happened between them, he could continue to hate her later. All that mattered in that moment was making sure he was alright. She rushed forward and helped ease him into a sitting position. Once again, she felt his eyes upon her and she steeled herself to look up. Tears threatened to appear as she absorbed the raw emotion he was projecting. She recognized it all too well, knowing everything was being mirrored back to him in her own eyes. Penelope pulled her hands back to her lap and found herself falling into her default mode; she began to nervously babble.

"I'm so sorry to have just shown up like this. I was having lunch with JJ and she told me she had a surprise. If I had known it was this, I would have stopped her. I can't even begin to fathom what she was thinking. I can only assume she didn't come up with this on her own. I'm betting Emily and Rossi..." Penelope was too afraid to let silence descend on them again. She resigned herself to talking until she could escape without being rude.

Luke wasn't even listening. He was busy concentrating on the burning of his skin where she had touched him. From the first touch to this one, he always ended up on fire. He knew that was never going to change. Luke felt a nervous grin start to appear on his face. He slowly stretched out his arm and wrapped his hand around one of hers and tried desperately to get her attention.

"Penelope." His voice was a whisper, but she heard him. She could feel his thumb rubbing gentle circles into the back of her hand, but she kept talking. She knew if she stopped, the tears would fall and she couldn't afford to fall apart. Not yet. Not until she was safely out the door would she let her world crash in again.

"Chica." One word, that was all it took for her resolve to crumble. "Please look at me." Her words died in her throat as she raised her eyes to do as he asked. His next words caused her world to flip again. "Do you love me?" The vulnerability in his voice shook her to her very core. After everything that had happened between them, that was his only question. She knew he risked himself to ask, she knew she had to be brave enough to answer.

"I'm sorry. I didnt handle any of this very well. Morgan is only my..." He silenced her by gently pressing a finger against her lips.

"I didn't ask for an apology. And I didn't ask about Morgan." Luke paused at the name, but plunged on. He was at the point of no return. "I only asked if you love me." He held her gaze, positive she could hear the pounding of his heart. He waited patiently for her answer; would wait forever if he had to.

Penelope knew this was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for. She had wanted to tell him for so long, knew she should have been saying it all along. Once she said it, there was no going back. Either she would find all her dreams coming true, or she would be left in heartbreak. Neither outcome changed her answer.

"Yes, I love you Luke Alvez. You and only you. I never should have let you doubt that. I love..." She was once again silenced, but not with a finger to her lips this time. Instead, she felt his warm, soft lips make the gentlest contact with hers. Penelope felt a weight lift off her chest and sighed happily into the kiss. She placed her hand on the side of his face as he pulled back, touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Penelope and I never want to be apart again. I know we have a lot to talk about. I was an idiot and I..." Luke was cut off by a crushing kiss being placed on his lips. Penelope didn't hesitate this time, pouring all of her love into her kiss. He was right, they did have a lot to talk about, but there would be time for that later. Right now she was kissing the love of her life and he was kissing her back. For now, that was enough.

Luke had been caught off guard when Penelope kissed him, but he soon found himself lost in the sensation of bliss. She was kissing him, she was in his arms and nothing could be better.

 **XX** JJ should have been back by now. Emily was growing increasingly impatient and was about to leave to drive to Luke's herself, when a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. JJ made her way to the bar, whispering something in the bartender's ear. Emily noticed a smirk on her friend's face and sat back down, anxious to hear the news.

JJ took her time walking over to the table. She knew they had been waiting here for hours, but she couldn't help but enjoy making them squirm a little longer. They had given her the toughest assignment after all. She deserved a little fun after such a stressful day. Her joy was cut short as she was unceremoniously yanked down into the empty chair between Emily and Tara. She felt five pairs of eyes immediately turn her way. Sighing, JJ decided to just spill it. With the intensity of the teams stares, she figured it was safer. So, as quick as she could, JJ blurted out the story of her day, from storming into Garcia's apartment, to dragging her out for lunch. The team let out a collective chuckle at the ruse JJ had used to blindfold Garcia. JJ raised an eyebrow and then laughed herself. She still couldn't believe it had worked.

"I think a toast is in order." Emily stood and raised the last of her drink. "To JJ, for getting our star crossed lovers into the same room. Let's just hope they use this opportunity to their advantage. " The rest of the team echoed their leader's sentiments and downed the last of their drinks. It was then that Emily noticed a tray of tequila headed their way. She turned to JJ in confusion.

"Confession time." JJ waited until she had the teams attention before continuing. "I know I was just supposed to make sure Garcia got inside and hope they worked things out, but...what if she was too embarrassed and tried to make a run for it? I had to make sure she stayed." She paused for a moment, surprised to find herself blushing slightly. "I may have crept over to the side window and I may have ended up spotting some very serious smooching goung on. I went out on a limb and figured she was staying and it was safe for me to leave." At her admission, she placed a shot in front of each agent and held hers aloft. "As nice as Emily's toast was, this is the drink we all need." They each grabbed their tequila and stood, even Reid. "To Luke and Penelope!"

As soon as their glasses were slammed onto the table, each of their phones went off. They let out a collective groan at the familiar ringtone and all thought the same thing; a new case. Instead, they were all greeted with the same message.

 _You are very lucky I love you all. Your method might be questionable, but I can't argue with the end result. To make up for your dastardly plotting, I expect everyone to arrive at Luke's tomorrow, each of you bringing some kind of shareable breakfast item. You all know my favourites. Be sure to bring enough for the whole class, and that includes Roxie. Since I have been abandoned here, I suppose I shall stay the night to take care of Luke and await our yummy breakfast in the morning._ _Hugs and kisses_ _P.G._ With their spirits lifted, the team made their way out the door. It had been a battle to get them to this point, but each of them was happy to have Garcia and Alvez back together.

JJ was doing up her seat belt, wondering if Will's dark chocolate brownies could be considered breakfast, when her phone went off. Sge couldn't contain her grin as she read the text.

 _And for the record, you might want to duck a little lower next time you peer through a window. Tell Will to make a double batch of brownies. If we eat them last, it can be considered brunch._ _Love_ _P_


End file.
